


(sing to me) and we'll begin again

by teasinqs



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, previously social media au turned fic that no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teasinqs/pseuds/teasinqs
Summary: What made Wendy such a crowd favorite was that everything about her seemed personal.Too personal, Joohyun thinks.( in which wendy is south korea's newest sweetheart, joohyun is red velvet's resident mysterious guitarist and for some reason their management thought they'd be the perfect candidates for the industry's newest it-couple. things would've been fine if not for the fact that they're exes. )





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> title is a lyric from sing to me by sleeping at last.
> 
> okay so, if ya'll didn't know this was originally a social media/text au i made on twitter. (https://twitter.com/wenjoyrenes/status/980018570884136960) however, my dumbass didn't think this through. the reason i haven't updated the au is because i couldn't fit how i wanted to tell the story through text messages and tweets. so like, here's a multichaptered fic instead. i PROMISE i'll actually finish this. stan red velvet!

Joohyun reaches for the radio, switching it off it a click. She’s heard that song so many times that she’s memorized each lyric, each chord, each beat. If you put her on the spot she could perform that song flawlessly, straight from memory. And she’s heard that voice too many times, the owner of the smooth voice could utter one word and Joohyun could immediately recognize who it is. That’s why when she first heard the soon-to-be-hit she was completely frozen because she knows that voice and that song all too well. It’s carved into her heart and no matter how many times Joohyun tries to remove it, her heart still dances to the melody.

Yerim immediately liked the song, because of course she does, who wouldn’t? It’s a nice and mellow song and the drummer instantly saved it into her phone. Wendy quickly rose to her list of favorite artists, for weeks Yeri wouldn’t stop talking about her new EP that Joohyun couldn’t bring herself to listen to.

(Eventually, Joohyun gave in. She sat on her bed and listened to five songs that made her want to burst into tears with every line. Not that every song was sad, but it was the memories that came with it that made it unbearable for the girl.)

Turns out, Yerim wasn’t the only one obsessed with this new artist, soon Wendy was a household name in South Korea. The idol under one of the biggest entertainment companies in the country had quickly built her career just a year after her debut.

And so here Joohyun was, sitting in a car on the way to see Wendy herself.

“Why’d you turn the radio off?” Seulgi pouted from the back seat.

The guitarist mumbled something about being too noisy and Seulgi knew just to leave it at that. Joohyun was in a particularly awful mood today, the reason was no question.

Red Velvet, consisting of Seulgi’s vocals, Joohyun’s swift fingers on the guitar, and Yerim’s energy released on the drum set, is a little band formed by the maknae almost three years ago. It started when Joohyun and Yerim fought because the elder couldn’t focus on studying for her exams with Yeri’s consistent drumming in the other room. The two ended up screaming at each other until the younger one fled to a café near their apartment building only to find Seulgi singing her heart out on the open mic.

(Needless to say, Joohyun was surprised when her cousin came home that night dragging a clueless girl into their apartment.

“Hear me out,” Yeri starts, a spark igniting in her eyes. “Let’s start a band.”)

Things were a blur after that, performing bar after bar just for fun, entering a battle of the bands competition because the three of them were broke college kids who could use the money, meeting Henry who saw something in them and convinced them to start dreaming bigger.

Joohyun is grateful for Henry, really, she couldn’t have asked for a better manager. The guy had managed to take their career into places that were impressive for a group without a huge company backing them up.

However, as Joohyun sat with arms crossed on the passenger seat of Henry’s annoyingly colored bright blue van, she has never been angrier towards the young manager.

“It’s just for a month, Joohyun.” Henry sighed, “And I heard Wendy’s really nice. This really shouldn’t be much trouble for you.”

Yerim snickered from the back, “Unnie, maybe you could get a signed album for me.”

The older girl didn’t answer, simply letting out a huff and letting her head lean on the window.

 

*

 

Seungwan thinks the universe is against her. The stars she so desperately asks for guidance are laughing at her from the heavens, sitting beside fate who works his magic to make sure that Son Seungwan’s life is a running gag in a bad sitcom.

“Wendy, this is Joohyun from Red Velvet.” Eric, her poor little manager who didn’t know what kind of trouble he just put Seungwan in, motioned to the other girl in the room.

Seungwan saw a flash of surprise and uncertainty in Joohyun’s eyes when she extended her hand out to her, the soloist’s signature warm grin directed at the guitarist.

“Joohyun sunbaenim,” The word tasted wrong upon Seungwan’s tongue, formalities were never in their vocabulary.

(It had always been Joohyun, Hyun, Hyunnie, _love, babe,_ and every other greasy but endearing petnames Seungwan had thought of throughout the years.)

“Nice to see you.”

The older girl politely took her hand and neither of them could shake off the familiarity of the other’s touch.

_It’s been too long, Hyun._

“Please,” Joohyun smiled, and Seungwan would’ve melted if she hadn’t sensed the hesitation through the girl’s gritted teeth. She knows her too well. “Unnie is fine.”

“Joohyun unnie.” Seungwan breathed out, hands still connected.

They refuse to meet each other’s eyes, but the younger girl could never look away from Joohyun’s beauty. Her beauty was as loud as Joohyun was timid, her presence screaming at you to pay attention. To memorize every detail of the face made to be displayed in museums.

Seungwan wants to laugh, because she used to have the privilege of waking up next to Aphrodite herself. From innocent sleepovers as children, to simply holding each other throughout the night because neither of them can really sleep without the warmth of one another.

The running gag is how things are completely different now and yet everything is still the same.

The irony of it all lies in the reason Seungwan left.

 

 

(“We’re planning for you to debut as a solo artist.”

 

 

“We have a no-dating policy, it’s in the contract.”

 

 

“I’m sorry, Seungwan. It’s for your career.”)

 

And the reason why they’re in the same room three years later.

 

 

(“We have an idea to boost your popularity, a little PR stunt wouldn’t hurt.”

 

 

“There’s this band called Red Velvet, they’ve been breaking into the general public recently. We think you and their guitarist would make a cute couple.”

 

 

“I’m sorry, Wendy. It’s for your career.”)

 

Seungwan can’t bear the irony of it all, and so for the second time in her life, she lets go of Joohyun.

Their fingertips linger before they part, the handshake ending as slowly as it began.

Henry, Red Velvet’s manager, clasped his hands together as the two girls were well acquainted.

“Alright, we’ll bring in the other members and let’s discuss the plan.”

 

*

 

The plan, for lack of a better term, was pretty simple. A month after their first encounter as Wendy and Red Velvet’s Joohyun, the duo was set to meet at a music festival they were both performing at.

“Just be seen together, it’s a start.” Eric had told them during the meeting.

So, Seungwan had spent the entire day awkwardly trailing behind the Red Velvet members. It was definitely a sight, tiny little Seungwan walking beside three girls dressed in fishnets and leather jackets.

(Earlier that morning she was panicking in her bathroom dressed in hamster pajamas as she texted her friend, the one and only Park Sooyoung, about her distress.

 **#1 fan:** SOOYOUNG I CANT DO THIS

 **celeb crush:** wan for the last time i will not give u acting lessons

She also invited Sooyoung to come and watch the concert, already reserving a ticket for her. Unfortunately, the young actress had to shoot for her on-going drama.)

A few hours before the festival formally starts, Seungwan starts to think that maybe things aren’t so bad. The awkwardness subsided a few hours earlier, turns out Joohyun’s bandmates we’re all very friendly and really easy to get along with.

The soloist had blushed when Yerim revealed that she was a huge fan, the young drummer then gushing about her discography. She knew some information about Red Velvet’s drummer, with the little one also being Joohyun’s cousin, Seungwan had heard stories about the infamous girl whenever Joohyun got home from a family gathering.

Seulgi, being the same age as her, was comfortable to talk to. The girl was calm and collected most of the time in contrast to Yeri’s energetic personality, she thinks the two make quite a pair as she watched the older girl pout at her junior’s constant teasing.

The only thing left was the unmovable tension between her and the band’s guitarist. Though being forced in the same space, the two hadn’t talked directly to one another. Seungwan had tried, multiple times, to spark up conversation with the girl. She hasn’t been successful.

(It feels like a punch in the gut because the pair used to talk for hours, laying until sunrise talking about everything and anything.

_“Hyun, get up.”_

_The older girl groans, clinging on tighter to the figure beside her. “It’s five in the morning, Wan-ah.”_

_Seungwan’s lips break out into a grin, gently shaking the girl currently wrapped around in her arms._

_“Come on, let’s watch the sunrise together.”_ )

Seungwan didn’t know why she expected things to be the same. She knows what happened three years ago had forever changed whatever was left of her and Joohyun’s relationship.

She looks at the girl just an arm’s length from her. Seungwan had spent the last three years wishing upon the stars just to see Bae Joohyun again. The girl had previously been a vital part of her life for ten years, when Seungwan had walked away from Joohyun she had left a part of herself with her.

And now she was here, beside her, and yet Joohyun could not be more distant.

The sound of cameras snap Seungwan out of her thoughts, a hand holds hers but everything’s a blur with the flashes coming from every direction. A staff member quickly ushers them backstage, the hand immediately retreating as they step inside.

She looks up to see Joohyun, staring at her with an expression she can’t quite read before leaving for soundcheck with her bandmates.

Seungwan remembers why they were here, why Joohyun is back in her life. A deep sigh escapes her lips as Sooyoung’s words from that morning echo to her.

_(The situation isn’t really ideal for you to start over, Wan.)_


	2. two.

Joohyun watches Wendy’s set intently, eyes enchanted by the girl’s performance.

Her voice alone could capture the attention of a nation all at once.

What made Wendy such a crowd favorite was that everything about her seemed personal.

Too personal, Joohyun thinks.

Joohyun recognizes almost every song from Wendy’s set, she had heard all of the girl’s rough drafts, was the receiving end of freshly written lyrics, and for a time, she was Seungwan’s only audience.

The guitarist had snuck out minutes ago to watch her set, moving past her bandmates who were too engrossed in some mobile game Joohyun had no knowledge about.

For someone who had no intention of being seen, the girl had earned a spot near the stage. Enough to see the singer clearly but far from the crowd pushing against the barricades.

She doesn’t know what led her here.

But Joohyun has always loved seeing Seungwan perform, perhaps no matter how hard she tries to forget there are some things that still stay the same.

It reminds her how far Seungwan has come, how she had waited for years for her music to be heard.

_(“Wannie, what are you doing?”_

_Joohyun couldn’t help but chuckle at the seventeen-year-old’s surprised expression, with wide eyes followed by nervous laughter._

_Her best friend always had a knack for being dramatic, she could see it now as Seungwan scrambled to pull the guitar off her lap._

_“It’s, uh, nothing.”_

_“Are you writing a new song?” Joohyun muses, stepping closer into Seungwan’s space._

_“Let me hear it, please.”_

_She hears Seungwan take a deep breath, looking up at her with unsure eyes. Joohyun was confused, her best friend never had any trouble performing for her. She had always been there when Seungwan needed an audience, and the younger girl didn’t waste time singing her heart out for the other._

_When the girl still hadn’t spoken, she knew there was definitely something up._

_“What’s it about anyway?”_

_She didn’t expect Seungwan to answer, so her brows shot up in surprise when the girl mumbled, “You.”_

_Joohyun doesn’t know how to respond, thankfully Seungwan had put it upon herself to start strumming her guitar. Eyes locking with Joohyun’s, finally able to exhale the words she’s been trying to say to her best friend for a while now._

_“Baby I’m_ ,” _)_

“Falling, head over heels.”

Joohyun freezes.

(Too personal, Joohyun thinks.)

Call it fate, destiny, or whatever bullshit that makes Joohyun and Seungwan never stray too far from each other, but Joohyun thinks some force had Seungwan find her in the middle of a crowd of thousands. Their eyes meet and suddenly Joohyun can’t breathe. She notices how Seungwan’s voice had become shaky as she sung the song, the song that was made for her, to a crowd of people.

“You’re the right time.”

Joohyun blinks and the crowd disappears, the tight venue becoming a wide-open space that only held the two of them. And then she sees her, Seungwan.

The Wendy on stage had become seventeen-year-old Seungwan with her chubby cheeks and oversized blue hoodie.

“At the right moment.”

_(“Please don’t freak out, Hyun.” Seungwan pleaded, “I understand if you don’t feel the same, I really do. If you want to take some time away from me, it’s fine, cool. Totally cool, I’m really sorry for dumping this all,”_

_“You wrote that for me?”_

_“Yes.”)_

“It’s you.”

The sound of the roaring crowd pulls Joohyun out of her trance, a wave of emotions threatening to spill from her eyes as she quickly broke her gaze with Seungwan. There is a large contrast between when she first heard Seungwan’s confession song and in that current moment. The innocence the song brought was no longer there, replaced by longing and the ghost of past love.

Joohyun directs her eyes to anything but Wendy, afraid that if they continue their staring game any longer the singer would see Joohyun’s heart screaming _Seungwan, Seungwan, Seungwan._

The crowd was loud, chanting with Wendy’s performance and screaming praises from every direction. The audience would be enough to make anyone deaf, but the only person Joohyun could hear was Seungwan. It was as if everyone else had drowned into the background and Joohyun had subconsciously decided to place Seungwan on the center of her attention. Seungwan is never really the one to blame because Joohyun had willingly handed her heart over to the girl, practically begging for it to be broken.

Perhaps three years weren’t enough for Joohyun to crawl out of the deep abyss that is Seungwan, she had fallen so deeply she isn’t sure if she could ever get out. Holding grudges against her ex-girlfriend was inevitable for Joohyun, but that doesn’t mean she loved Seungwan any less. She had told herself years ago that maybe some people were just not meant to be together.

Joohyun’s phone vibrates from her back pocket, a message from Yerim flashes across the screen telling her that they have to prepare for their set. The guitarist decides to head back to her bandmates, resisting the urge to spare one last glance at the soloist on stage as she pushes past the sea of bodies in the crowd.

Unbeknownst to her, a frown was evident on Seungwan’s face when she could no longer find the raven-haired girl among the crowd.

All Seungwan could do was hope that the other girl realized that up until this day she means every single word in that song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello it's literally been like two months but surprise fuckers this isn't dead yet ugh wenrene is so powerful. i hope y'all enjoyed this one i'm sorry it's kinda short, i'll update whenever i can but i'm really inconsistent lmao. wendy's song is: it's you by henry.


End file.
